Digi Damagee
by Lulu and Rikku
Summary: Ok, this is a story we both made! Its quite crazy and might do some damage!!!


Genre: Digimon  
Characters: Takeru, Ken, Yolei, Kari, Jyou, Tai, Giant Penguin, and Mimi  
Setting: Matt's Room  
Time: 3:00 a.m., April 20th, 2001  
  
"Now I call this meeting of the digi-destined to order!" T.K. shouted, his face red.  
  
"Man T.K., you must really be wasted," Ken said softly, while staring at the giant penguin sitting in Matt's inflatable chair.  
  
"Takeru, what's the matter? Your face is all red! I bet you ate too many strawberries and they turned your skin red!" Kari giggled.  
  
"PENIS!!!" Yolei said, trying to yank Jyou's pants down around his ankles. To her dismay, Jyou was wearing his chasity belt at the time, so she couldn't get his Mr. Google from his nest. "PENIS!!!" Yolei once again screamed, as she broke up into tears.  
  
Kari pats Yolei on the back, "It's okay Yolei, I'm sure you'll see a shlong someday, I mean, I thought I would never get to see a pixie stick, but Ken showed me his slinky rod last week, and now I feel all better!" she exclaimed, staring at Ken's cannon through his pants.  
  
"Kari! You said you wouldn't tell anyone that I let you see Mr. Popo, you BITCH!" Ken screamed.  
  
"Wow, I haven't heard you scream like that since I saw you masturbating without your hands! I sure hope you threw away that watermelon, I don't think its edible anymore," Mimi whispered into the wind, eyes glazed over from thinking of Ken's joystick.  
  
"I was not masturbating, and that was not a watermelon! That was T.K.!" Ken shouted.  
  
"God, this is starting to sound like some freaked up soap opera!" Yolei cried.  
  
"No it isn't! But I do have something to tell you guys...I'm not a guy," Ken said quietly. "I'm really a 38 year old woman!" Ken giggled, as (s)he ripped off his pants, and tore off his extension cord.  
  
"My god!" Everyone, even the Giant Penguin yelled.  
  
"Eww, that's sooooooo nasty!" Tai yipped. He jumped up and started stomping on Ken's shower rod.  
  
"No, my man organ!!!" Ken screamed, peeling his now squashed socket wrench from the floor.  
  
"My gosh you are such a wuss!!" Yolei said while pulling hair out of her head. "Your Ding-dong is just fine Ken.. Now I bet Takeru's is even better!" Yolei said while eyeing up T.K.  
  
"EEP!" T.K. cried as Yolei was out for the kill. "What are you doing, or what are you going to do? I don't like girls"  
  
"Sure you do T.K. your as straight as they come.." Yolei stated  
  
"Ya, well I'm as straight as a circle, and my rifle is going to stay where it is!!" T.K yelled while running around the room  
  
Suddenly Matt appeared..   
  
"Why are you people in my room and why is T.K running around and Satan..oh sorry I mean Yolei following?"  
  
"Fine we will have our meeting some other time"   
  
"whatever T.K. just leave RIGHT NOW!!" Matt screamed as he push the digi-gang out of his house..  
  
"Go get high some other places I have some "business" to attend to."   
  
Then Matt shut the door and the digi-gang where all outside in the rain.  
  
"Dude its raining" Ken pointed out  
  
"Wow can you be anymore obvious than that?" T.K stated  
  
"I don't think so..but you can just shut up you little man whore.."  
  
"What did you call me, man slut"  
  
"Don't make me come over there and Bitch Slap your man whoring ass!!"  
  
"Oh I will now take your he bitch man ass outside!!"  
  
"WE ARE OUTSIDE!!!" ken yelled at the top of his puny little man whoring lungs.  
  
"OH WELL EXCUSE ME!" T.K yelled back  
  
"will you stop fighting cause I'm a little cold and that bush over there keeps moving towards me.."  
  
Then suddenly out of no where a bush came and was right behind Yolei. But T.K and Ken didn't notice since they where fighting about who was larger and could last the longest in bed.   
  
(In the background we see Yolei get taken away into the bush, she is screaming and yelling but the guys never notice)  
  
Kari was just sitting in a cardboard box she had found and was counting how many ants where crawling by, not aware of Ken, T.K or the vanished Yolei.  
  
"COME GET ME UGLY" T.K yelled  
  
"I WILL AND I AM NOT UGLY" Ken yelled back while jumping onto T.K   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BRWWW AHHHAAAAAAHHHHA" They both screamed as the other kicked and punched away at the other. 


End file.
